Betrayed by blood
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts who has caught Harry's eye, but problems stand in his way as he trys to win her heart. Mainly from her family. Set in HBP and DH. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, I really want to finish this one with quite a few chapters, I don't wanna rush things. It gets kind of rushed near the end but I didn't want to spend much time on them figuring out. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I'll own everything in here till I visit Narnia....wait, I HAVE been to Narnia, darn**

Climbing into the carriage that took Harry to Hogwarts, he saw a girl around the same age as him with jet black hair and piercing brown eyes stood near an empty carriage. Harry noted that she looked lonely, her lips were pulled down into a frown and her eyes were watching the floor.  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked following his gaze toward the girl.  
"Go on without me, I'll be there soon." Harry answered getting out of the carriage. He watched as it rolled away with his friends on board. Harry turned around and started walking towards the girl; she looked up as he got closer. She looked familiar even though Harry had never seen her before.  
"Hello, I'm Harry." He introduced himself, the girl looked him up and down before talking.  
"My father has told me about you, I'm Lily." Harry was taken aback by her words, firstly because she had his mother's name and secondly because her father had told her about him although they had never met.  
"Your father knows me?" Harry asked, the girl simply nodded before looking at her arm.  
"Excuse me, Harry, but if we don't leave now we will certainly be late." Lily told him as she gracefully stepped into the carriage and sat down. Harry followed her and the carriage set off.

He could feel her eyes on him as they made their way to Hogwarts. When he looked up Lily was sat with her hands rested on her bare knees, she was wearing a dark blue dress that had black flowers trailing the hem.  
"How come I've never seen you before?" Harry asked breaking the comfortable silence.  
"I'm new." She replied smiling at him.  
"But aren't you the same age as me? You can't just start at Hogwarts when your 16." Lily chuckled and went on to explain;  
"I transferred here from another wizarding school in France, I got my letter for Hogwarts when I was 11 but my father did not wish for me to attend. But since my mother re-married I was sent to England so I could be with him."  
"Sorry about your mother." Harry moved so he was sat next to her.  
"Oh, the man she married is a bit weird. Just like mother." The carriage stopped and they both climbed out, Lily walked with Harry till they got to the Great Hall. Harry went to sit with Ron and Hermione, and Lily followed Filch to the front of the hall.

"Who is she?" Ron asked as Dumbledore shook her dainty hand. Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore opened his mouth first, Lily still stood by his side.  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, we have a new student joining us. This is Lily Black." Dumbledore said and Lily stepped forward, "she has come from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Harry watched as Lily walked towards Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco who gave her a warm smile, something rare of the Slytherin boy. When Harry turned back to his friends Hermione had her hand stretched towards him.  
"He's probably in her family, her last name_ is_ Black." She told him.  
"But she doesn't look like any of the Black family." Harry muttered making a mental note to ask about her family later on.

Harry wasn't in the mood for a feast; he sat shuffling food across his plate.  
"Harry, she keeps looking over at you. It's annoying." Ron huffed, Harry turned around to see Lily gazing at him.  
"I think she likes you." Neville added, Harry wasn't paying attention to them because Lily was stood up and following Draco out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron watched as Harry jumped up and followed them too.

"I missed you so much, Draco, you haven't really changed much, a bit taller." Harry could hear Lily's voice in the corridor, he could slightly see her and Draco sat on the window ledge as he peered his head around the corner.  
"I missed you, Lily, being in France for so long. I did wonder why I didn't get to see you this summer." Harry felt a pang of jealously at the fact Draco knew Lily. He couldn't hear them anymore as everyone filed out from the Great Hall and busied the corridors. As he turned the corner with Ron beside him, Harry saw Lily hugging Draco as they passed.

Harry headed off to Potions the next morning, he wasn't looking forwards to lessons but the chance that Lily was in his lesson might make him ignore Professor Snapes snide comments.  
As he walked into Potions a few seconds late Snape glared up at him.  
"Mr Potter, may I ask why you are late?" Snape snarled.  
"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again." Harry drawled out heading for his seat next to Ron.  
"And to make sure it doesn't, 10 points off Gryffindor." Harry could hear the sniggers from the Slytherin students in the class. Harry saw Lily with her hand raised at the back of the dark classroom.  
"Yes, Miss Black." Harry noticed that Snape had difficulty saying her last name, like it was a great burden to use. Lily lowered her hand and began to speak.  
"Do you not think it is unfair that you take many points off Gryffindor because Harry was a few seconds late?" Harry felt a smirk play at the edges of his mouth.  
"Do you not think it is unfair that you were allowed to join Hogwarts even though you are 16 years of age?" Snape argued back, to everyone's surprise Lily got out of her seat and walked towards him.  
"Do you not think it is unfair that my mother has gone crazy and my father seems to hate every child he meets?"  
"Do you not think it is unfair that now your father has to look after his child because your mother decided to run off with a death eater?!"  
"Do you not think it is unfair that I now have to see my father every day even though I hate him?!" Lily was now shouting, her wand pointing at professor Snape.  
"That is quite enough, sit back down." Everyone watched as Lily muttered something under her breath and proceeded to return to her seat beside Draco. Professor Snape turned back to the class, waving a hand making the books before the students flip open.  
"One hour starting now." He said returning to sit at his desk. Everyone piled towards the potions cabinet.

Halfway through the class Harry looked up at Lily who was working across from him with Draco helping beside her.  
"What you did was really brave, Lily, you should be a Gryffindor." He told her, her head shot up and she stared into his eyes.  
"I like it in Slytherin." Was all she said, Draco snickered at her words.  
"Malfoy, how do you know Lily?" Harry asked after an awkward silence. Lily peered up at Harry from her cauldron with what seemed to be nervousness.  
"It's none of your business Potter!" Draco snarled as glass could be heard shattering behind them.  
"Mr Longbottom, stay behind after class to clean this mess up, everyone else, OUT!" Snape roared stomping over to Neville who stared back in fear.  
"Is he always this clumsy?" Lily hushed to Draco who just nodded.

Walking down the corridor with Ron and Hermione, Harry felt like he didn't want to talk to Lily any more.  
"That Lily girl is a bit stupid isn't she?" Hermione stated, "I wonder who her parents are though."  
"Well, who does she look like?" Ron asked, his face screwed in thought.  
"She looks like that Bella woman." Hermione answered, Harry looked up at Hermione.  
"Maybe her mum is Bellatrix, I mean she looks like her and has her maiden name. But who is her dad?" Ron questioned, Hermione was about to speak but closed her mouth as Lily walked up behind Harry.  
"Hello, Harry." She nodded in his direction; Draco wasn't following behind her as he had been all day.  
"Hey, Lily, where's your little lap dog?" Harry asked, Lily took offence to his words and her hand came up ready to slap him. Luckily for Harry he ducked before she could.  
"Do not talk about Draco like that!" She hissed with a slight French accent coming through her voice.  
"Sorry, is he your boyfriend or something?" Harry asked after checking that Lily had lost some of her anger.  
People had stopped in the halls to watch the scene before them.  
"It's just he's always with you, and I saw you hugging." Harry winced as Lily glared at him and stormed off.  
"You better watch your back, Potter," She shouted over her shoulder at him, "There are a lot of horrible people out there!"  
"You're great with the ladies." Ron muttered as they slinked off to Gryffindor common room.

**I have actually been to Narnia, the entrance is under my bed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! Mwahahahahahahaha**

Gryffindor common room was dimly lit that night as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat close to the burning fire. They had only seen Lily around school a few times the whole week, she had seemed to settle in and had many friends, but Harry could sense she didn't like the friends Draco had given her. Harry broke from his thoughts only to look up and see Hermione asleep on a snoring red-heads shoulder. Harry felt a wave of emotions as he watched them sleep peacefully, when he was younger he had secretly liked Hermione but he had never told anyone. _Love just isn't my thing _Harry thought as he stood up and wandered off to his room leaving his sleeping friends in peace.  
Harry had tried talking to Lily on multiple occasions but Lily always got dragged away by her so called 'friends'. Harry pushed Lily's voice to the back of his head; he had better things to worry about, like where Malfoy keeps running off to.  
Harry laid back his head, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

On the other side of the old castle Lily sat on one of the green sofas waiting for Draco to walk in. She has tried to sleep but every time her eyes slid closed flashing images of her mother's face ripped to shreds danced before her. Lily looked around the dark room in which she sat, the paintings on the wall were all watching her and the fire burning seemed to be crackling laughter at her. Lily looked down at her shaking hands. _I wish I hadn't been born. _Her head screamed at her as Draco stumbled through the portrait hole. He strode over to her and knelt down directly before her.  
"Everything's going to be alright." He hushed as if he had read her mind; Lily nodded and grabbed the hands that were outstretched to her.  
"Is she coming?" Lily asked in a ragged voice, Draco squeezed her hands.  
"Of course she is, but not today, soon though." Draco reassured her before resting his head on Lily's knees. They stayed like that till the morning as neither could sleep with what was going through their minds. In the morning Lily headed off to Hogsmeade while Draco went walking around the castle.

Harry and Ron were sat in the corner of The Three Broomsticks when Lily walked in, without realising what she was doing she sat down next to Harry and returned his smile. Lily still didn't feel better from the night before but she was willing to forget about it for now.  
"Hello Harry." She smiled resting her hands on the table.  
"Hello, have you met Ron?" Harry asked not wanting to make Ron feel left out. Lily's eyes shot over to look at the boy who was sipping butterbeer.  
"You must be Ronald Weasley; my father has told me about you on more than one occasion." Lily stated staring into Ron's eyes which made him shift uncomfortably.  
"Does your father know everyone or something?" Harry asked remembering that she had also told him that her father knew him.  
"He knows most people." Lily shrugged losing her normal appearance and taking on one that suited someone who was happy and relaxed with life.  
"So, tell us more about yourself, Lil." Harry said trying to make Lily feel welcome by giving her a nick name. Lily moved her eyes slowly away from Ron's and over to Harry's green ones. She stared straight into his eyes as if she was searching for something.  
"I came from Beauxbatons, so I'm quite a skilled dancer and I also speak French. I had a few friends there, but I wasn't considered 'pretty' against the other girls." Lily paused and her eyes twitched as she carried on staring deep into dazzling green ones. "Then my parents got divorced, my mother seemed to go insane after that and my father became like Scrooge. It affected how people looked at me in school. I never saw my parents anyway, since I was in France and they were here; so I found it weird when my mother came and stayed in France." Harry watched Lily's eyes move over his face, lock back on his eyes, glance over at Ron, who unbeknown to Harry was slipping out of the door, look down at her lap, then gaze back into his emeralds as she spoke about her life. He was looking at her so intently that he hadn't notice Ron leave with Hermione or the fact Madam Rosmerta was hovering near their table. Lily stopped talking and moved her body to face Madam Rosmerta, both their eyes lit up as they saw one another.  
"My god, you look just like your mother!" Rosmerta gasped smacking her hand down on her hips, Harry watched as a smirk appeared on Lily's face.  
"Thank you. And you look just as young as you did when I was 8, you'll have to teach me your secret some day." Lily answered; Harry was amazed that the two got along as Madam Rosmerta rarely knew any of the students before their time at Hogwarts.  
"What would you like to drink, honey?" Madam Rosmerta asked leaning on the table.  
"Butterbeer, please." And with that Madam Rosmerta headed back in the direction of the bar and Lily turned her attention back to Harry.  
"You know her?" Harry asked, Lily just nodded and looked down at her arms in thought.  
"Who is your mother then?" Harry asked after a peaceful silence had overcome them both. Lily looked up at him with a tiny smile, she was about to speak but was interrupted by a pale hand being placed on her shoulder.  
"Lily, Professor Snape wants to see you." Came the voice of Professor McGonagall from behind them.  
"Well, bye, Harry." Lily called over her shoulder as she followed McGonagall out of the door.

Later that night Harry was sat with Hermione, Ron and Ginny in their common room, like they did every night. Hermione was leaning on the back of a sofa, Ron was sat on a coffee table and Ginny was laid on the floor near Harry.  
"Where did you go when we were in Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked, Ron looked up before he answered.  
"Hermione came in, so I left with her. You and Lily seemed to be alright by yourselves." He answered rubbing the back of his neck. Ginny's head shot up from the floor.  
"You were with _Lily Black_?" She hissed, they all turned to face the fuming red-head lying on the floor.  
"Yeah, why what's wrong with her?" Harry stuttered worried at the sight of Ginny's anger.  
"Everything!" Ginny screeched sitting up, "She hangs around with Malfoy's lot, is rude to most people, argues with the teachers and the boys still like her!"  
"I've never seen her be rude to anyone and that was only once that she argued with Snape." Harry defended Lily. Ginny looked at him in disbelief.  
"You would, Harry. You know Fleur Delacour?" They all nodded at the same time, "Well, I was talking to her a few days ago and she said she knows who Black's parents are."  
"How did you talk to Fleur?" Ron asked, Ginny just waved a hand submissively and began to speak again.

**Next chapter will be up soon...don't ask how Ginny was talking to Fleur (isn't it a lovely name?) I'll explain next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! Mwahahahahahahaha**

They had all been amazed at Ginny's discovery of Lily's parents, they never realised that they had fought her mother and worked with her father. Harry had confronted Lily about her parents, but all he got was an angry glare and something muttered at him in French before she had walked off in the direction she had come. Lily had grown on Harry, it was now a month into the school year and she had settled in and made friends with Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbot. Harry, on the other hand, had had to deal with Katie being cursed and Draco sneaking off and missing classes. Harry had still to find out what Draco was up to. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as a hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him down a dark corridor, he was about to shout when a cold hand clamped across his mouth; the hand smelt of berries and the skin was smooth. His back was pressed up against a wall and finally his captor spoke.  
"Harry, you need to help!" an exasperated, yet quiet, voice said. He recognised the voice. He was going to speak but his mouth was still covered by the hand and he was, yet again, being dragged past a large wall. He recognised the wall from last year; it was the wall that led to the Room of Requirement. Harry was dragged along the corridor, back and forwards in front of the wall. He and the body attached to the hand stood watching as a large door appeared on the old wall. Harry was beginning to get tired of being dragged around as once again the body pulled him into the Room of Requirement, it looked different from the last time he had been in; the walls were stacked high with things that sparkled, things that looked dangerously sharp and old books. The room was lit by a stony fireplace near a rug that was covered in a thick layer of dust. Finally the hand was removed from Harry's mouth and he took in a deep breath.  
"Why did you bring me here?" He asked looking down at the slim frame stood beside him. Lily didn't reply, instead she walked forwards; her hand was sitting in Harry's as they both walked towards a large cabinet in the center of the large room. Lily opened the door and pulled a pin from her hair, due to this strands of hair fell over her face and brushed her cheeks, she placed the pin inside the cabinet and closed the door. Harry looked at her wondering what she was doing. He hadn't heard her recite something under her breath. Harry's eyes widened as she opened the cabinet again and the pin had disappeared.  
"Where did it go?" He gasped. She didn't look up, she barely moved, only her lips moved.  
"Regardez." Lily breathed as the door was opened; the pin and a strawberry had appeared in the cabinet. Lily reached in and took the items, she carefully slid the pin back into her raven coloured hair before placing the strawberry in Harry's spare hand.  
"Pour bonne chance." She said letting go of Harry's hand. Harry rolled the strawberry around his palm.  
"Is this why you brought me here, to give me a strawberry?" Lily let out a chuckle, shaking her head she walked over to the dusty rug and sat down. Harry followed still waiting for an answer.

"It's Draco." Lily fiddled with the silver charm bracelet on her wrist as she spoke, "He isn't well. He hasn't been eating, and has barely been sleeping. It's because of the cabinet, you have to help him." Harry didn't know what to say; he wanted to make Lily happy, but he didn't want to help his enemy.  
"How can _I _help him?" Harry picked at the strawberry that was rolling around in his hand.  
"I don't know." Lily sighed, "Just, don't...pester him. He'd be better off left alone till he can finish what he is meant to do..." She stretched her warm hand out and rested it on Harry's arm. He smiled at her; Harry needed to know what Draco was doing. Time passed quickly as they sat on the rug. They were just about to leave when they heard heavy footsteps outside the door, Lily stared at the door while Harry panicked behind her; what if it was Malfoy? When Draco's groan could be heard Lily spun around and pushed Harry behind a bookshelf, Harry hid behind it and watched as Lily waited for Draco to enter. When he did Harry saw what Lily had been saying; Draco was skinny, pale and had dark circles below his cold, sad, desperate eyes. Draco didn't look at Lily as she stood there instead he shoved past her and began fiddling with the cabinet. Harry could barely see from behind the large bookcase, but he could hear perfectly in the echoing room.  
"Draco...?" He heard Lily say. When he didn't reply she carried on talking, "Draco, look at me." Draco turned around to face her, his eyes looked ready to spill icy tears and his mouth was quivering. Lily placed her hand on his arm.  
"Is it hurting?" She asked staring into grey eyes, silently Draco nodded. What Harry saw next made a shiver run down his spine; Lily pushed Draco's sleeve up his pale, skinny arms revealing a jet black Dark Mark. Draco closed his eyes as he saw it resting on his arm, he didn't want this to be him. Lily quickly shot her eyes at Harry and seemed to be pleading with him not to judge, Harry stared back and tried to make sense of what was happening. He watched in horror as Lily placed her lips on Draco's arm; Draco let out the breath he had been holding in at the pain, but he didn't remove his arm from under her soft lips. Red lipstick was left on Draco's arm as Lily pulled him into a tight hug. Immediately Harry realised why people liked Lily; she was smart, could stand up for herself and seemed to understand everyone's faults and then was able to comfort them.  
"I worked on the cabinet earlier, it works better than before. Try it." Lily said her voice barely audible. Draco pulled out of Lily's embrace and turned to the cabinet. Harry know desperately wanted to leave, he didn't want to be here or this close to a death eater. But Harry had to stay there; if he just stepped out from behind the large bookcase heaven knows what would happen.

Hours later Harry finally managed to escape with Lily, Draco had drifted into a nap on the dusty rug and they took the chance to leave. The corridors had some light to them now and other students were filling it with sound. Harry glanced down at Lily, she was silently walking next to him with her head hung low; without thinking he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. Lily looked up at him and he saw that tears were cascading down her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as they began walking down a corridor that barely had anyone in.  
"He...he...nothing." Lily whispered shrugging Harry's arm from her shoulder. They both walked in silence till Harry got to Gryffindor common room.

**Ugh, I don't like this chapter...AT ALL! Reviews?**


End file.
